The Choice
by amyownfie
Summary: SG-1 go to P3X JU9 where a mysterious force takes the Sam and Jack to an abandoned Aincent facility on the far side of the planet where it gives them a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own only the basic plot and extra bad guys. I do not own Stargate I only wish I did.

A/N - I forgot to put that it is in Sam's POV

* * *

><p>There was a pounding in her head. Immediately Sam's thoughts went to her weapons. 'P-90? Gone. Zat? Gone.' After another mental check she deduced that all she was left with was her BDU's, vest and energy bar. Anything that could be used as a weapon was gone.<p>

"Hello Samantha Carter. As you are aware I have removed your weapons and anything that could aid your escape." Sam turned around to see who was talking to her. When she looked, nobody was there. The voice continued, "If you succeed you will have the one thing most important to you."

"And what is that exactly?" Sam demanded, if she was going to die here she didn't want to have that question lingering in her mind.

"That is the reason you are here, your life has so many different elements; your job, the military the protection of the rat infested, mud ball you call Earth, your dad Jacob Carter…"

"Now stop right there!" His name was the one thing she couldn't bear to hear. He was funny and just, the person she wanted there the most, or so she thought.

"Ah, yes. Your team, the people you fight with. Your family, there is your brother Mark but I am not convinced!" There was smugness in the voice, almost as almost as if it had read her like a book. "It doesn't need to be said but I will any way, your CO Colonel Jack O'Neill as you call him, you know more about him than you do yourself. Well, I could use it to my advantage, let's talk about Charlie and Sara O'Neill"

Now that struck a nerve, as much as she tried to hide, there was no way she could keep her emotions under control. She broke down crying. Expecting to be taunted some more the disembodied voice spoke one last time.

"Don't think of this as torture. Maybe character building or an ethical lesson. Let it begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Got too mixed up in my english assignment and a second story.

Hope you like it! Jack POV

* * *

><p>Jack awoke sat on a raised platform above his second in command. Seeing her lack of weaponry he automatically assumed the same had been done to him. Trying to move, he found that he was restrained. 'Not my day!' he thought. 'I don't want to deal with this in my report. How can we explain that we were attacked, disarmed and imprisoned? Oh, and we don't remember it happening, the icing on the cake!'<p>

After an aggravated invention of swear words Sam woke up. 'No! Not Sam, Carter, only carter!' He thought. He gave a startled yelp as a new voice entered the scene.

" Hello Samantha Carter," Jack was intent on hearing this conversation "as you are aware I have removed your weapon and anything that could be used to aid your escape. That struck a chord. 'So that's why! How dare you touch Sam! I mean Carter. It can never be Sam, it must always be Carter!' The voice continued "if you succeed you will have the one thing most important to you."

Now _that_ interested the colonel. He had always wondered why she stayed on SG-1. 'She doesn't have anyone to fight for anymore.' His thoughts were interrupted when Sam, 'No Carter!', brutally retaliated.

He listened to the rest of their conversation, snarling at the very mention of her name! He was, however, proud that Carter had told the voice to _shove it where the sun don't shine,_ or thereabouts. What caught his attention was the mention of '" her CO"' as the voice called it. 'Why would she care about me? She had Pete! She would never want me; no one would ever want to live with an argumentative old soldier.'

Then Charlie was mentioned, and everything changed. Carter had gone as white as a sheet at the mention of his name, and Sara's. 'It's only my _dead son and divorced wife_! She should be laughing. They are important to me. _What are they to her?_' Then he returned his gaze to her to see the battle hardened Carter … crying.

"So they do mean something to her…"

* * *

><p>Forgot to mention... the last chapter is missing that it is Sam POV if it wasn't obvious.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Now I have time I might be able to get chapter 5 up!

Love it more! Daniel POV! Please R+R

* * *

><p>He woke up with a ringing in his ears, Teal'c lay beside him on the hot desert floor; both had serious burns. They did not know how this had happened but obviously they still awaited a check-in.<p>

Teal'c rose and offered Daniel an arm up. "Thanks." He said impishly. Glancing around them, neither could see Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter. Turning to the ground, he could see all of their gear by the DHD.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked "Do you not think it wise to return to stargate command and inform General Hammond about what has happened?" Teal'c had an eyebrow raised in his usual wise but questioning modus.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! But I think we should contact Braítac and ask him if he knows about anything like this." Daniel replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the two piles of dangerous weapons by the DHD.

Teal'c had made his way to the DHD when Daniel suddenly ran towards him. "Teal'c, don't! There may be a force field around the gate that rendered us unconscious. We can tell General Hammond what happened when he checks in. we can also warn him not to send anyone through, that way we can keep the rest of the base personnel safe and look for Jack and Sam."

"You are wise Daniel Jackson, however, might it not be more prudent if we used a zat to view the force field you have advocated. That way we can be sure of any danger that could come to us and its existence."

"Well, I guess only you could come up with a plan like that. Fire away." Teal'c raised his zat and fired 3 bursts of energy at the gate, the first two caused an icy shield appear however the last broke it apart like smashed glass. "So, shall we go?"

"I do believe it is safe to enter the stargate Daniel Jackson." They both walked over to the DHD. Daniel picked up the remaining gear and Teal'c dialled the gate. Handing Teal'c the GDO, he dropped all of the equipment he picked up. After retrieving them, both Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the event horizon that would take them back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Why is this happening! I CAN'T STOP! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Jack wanted nothing more than to run up to her, embrace her and tell her it was going to be alright. But he shouldn't, and couldn't. As much as he wanted to kiss her pain away the frat regs prevented it.<p>

"Thinking of her are you?" the voice taunted him. "Want to trade places with her?" Now _that _sent Jack's mind racing. "Yes, yes you do. You love her and you want her pain to end. Well, I can do most of that."

Jack woke up in the same white box that Sam was entombed in. 'I don't care what I call her any more. I just want to make sure she's ok!' He sighted out the fresh teardrops on the floor and … 'Yes!' He thought 'Now, she was in the corner closest to me on the right and… there she is; 20 feet above me on a platform positioned near the middle of the wall!' He let his furious heart slow down to gather his thoughts. 'It took her longer to recover because of the naquada in her blood so she should wake up in 3 … 2 … 1 … Now!'

"Well done Colonel. You have a very good mind for this." The voice tried to compliment but Jack O'Neill wasn't listening. He was too busy making an convoluted sequence of hand signals telling her to calm down and to try not to pay attention to what was about to happen.

"Ah, very clever Colonel." The voice blethered "That's enough of that! I may as well bring her down with you if you can still communicate!"

Sam appeared next to him and collapsed. Catching her just before she hit the ground Jack swore. "Why did you do that? You knew I would be fine."

"Ah, but Colonel, last time you said that you were almost killed. Can you really expect Samantha here to pay attention? After all, you were never right when it came to these things." That really upset the Colonel. He just wished that it would stop trying to get through to him by using Carter.


	5. Chapter 5

Yayy, two more chapters to go, should be done in a few days. they're all written out but i have to type them up.

* * *

><p>"Unscheduled off world activation." Walter's voice sounded through the halls of Cheyenne Mountain. General George Hammond ran down the metal staircase from the SG-2's de-briefing to hear Walter saying "It's SG-1's iris code sir."<p>

"Open the iris." He said almost automatically. 'They're not due to check in for another hour.' Hammond questioned. 'Why would they dial in early?' "Can we open communications?" he asked as Daniel and Teal'c ran down the ramp directing the weapons to the airmen in the 'gate room and heading to the control room.

"General, we have a problem." Was all Daniel was able to push out of his lips before he and Teal'c collapsed.

"Medical team to the control room." The general boomed down the phone. He turned to see Dr Frasier lifting Daniel onto a gurney. Turning to the blast screen he saw the same thing happening to Teal'c. 'They'd better be alright.'

"Are you alright Dr Jackson?" One of the nurses asked. "Dr Frasier, he's awake." As she walked away the short haired Dr Frasier stood over him and shone a torch into his eyes.

"This is good, his pupils are dilating. Well Dr Jackson, it seems you are actually with us. How are you feeling?" she asked looking into his eyes, they were both doing it.

Looking away, he coughed and said "I'm fine, how's Teal'c doing?" He looks back at her, almost as if it was infectious.

"He's fine; I was just checking his vitals as you woke up. The naquada in his blood will make it harder for him to wake up." Janet said unconsciously holding Daniel's hand. "I think Teal'c should be waking up any moment now."

As Janet walked away Daniel couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. "You're bot awake now, why don't you two talk to each other?"

Obeying her command he looked to his left to see Teal'c being helped up by one of the nurses. Janet was stood near the door talking to General Hammond. Her name made him smile. "You OK, Teal'c?" he asked trying to distract himself.

"I am well Daniel Jackson." He replied while the nurse shoved a thermometer into his mouth. Removing it comically, he looked directly at the nurse and said "My dislike in this device is causing me to wish you pain. If you value health you will not use this device again."

"OK Teal'c, you don't need to go that far."

"I believe I do Daniel Jackson as it would be unfortunate for me to live with another person's pain on my long list of sorrows.

Janet walked over to Daniel and Teal'c flagged by General Hammond. "I need to inform you of something that will have a great impact on Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

* * *

><p>Because I'm British like that, we use torch instead of flash light.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This is a long one because i couldn't wait to post it ... and i was too lazy to split it into three as it was all about sam and jack!

* * *

><p>'What's wrong with me?' Sam thought. 'I was just asking to be with the Colonel and next thing I know he's begging me not to be dead.' After struggling to stand up, Sam observed her surroundings and determined that she was back in her white prison. Her only ray of hope was the fact that the Colonel was there with her. Turning back around to see the Colonel's face, she saw it full of anxiety. In a wave of relief, Sam threw her arms around Jack's neck. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were just an illusion." Then she broke into tears. She had never dreamt that she would openly express feelings for the Colonel.<p>

"Why does this always happen to us?" Jack was asking. He was even hugging her back. "I mean, SG-1 gets captured, O'Neill and Carter get tortured. Ba'al captures O'Neill and the replicators get Carter. Ti's a big wheel of never ending misfortune."

Releasing the colonel, she wasn't exactly reluctant but she didn't want to let go, Sam replied "Well, I'm sure that's in the job description."

"It's good to know that I have rubbed off on you!" Sam felt a little offended by that. "Usually you would start a rush of techno babble and I would ask you to go straight to the point."

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" Sam had just realised that they could have been watching them this whole time. "Did you see them while you were restrained?"

"No, it's just the two of us. I don't know where they are but I'm sure they're safe." Looking at him she could see that he was not 100% confident in what he said but she trusted him and that was all that mattered.

"How touching. Now, let's get on to why we're here. You both desire the same thing and I can give it to you. Let's look into Samantha's memories first." As the voice spoke a hologram of Jack in the men's locker room appeared in front of them. Sam entered wearing only a tank top and shorts. A kiss and a fight later, the hologram was gone. Sam stood blushing and jack was chuckling to himself at her reaction. "What was that about? Kissing your commanding officer!"

"What's so funny about this? It's ripping memories from my head and playing them like a video!" Sam was near to tears when she fell to the floor. "That's really tiring." The colonel was kneeing next to her, hand son her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry colonel. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you; I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologise. You have been thrown in here with e and not long after you recovered you had your memory re-played. There's nothing to apologise about. "Jack was looking directly into her eyes. She wanted to kiss him so much then but had to stop herself.

"You two are entertaining. I haven't had this much fun since my brother was here 200 years ago! That was a pleasant sight!" The voice bragged whilst Sam's mind raced. Only two beings were known to have lived that long, the goa'uld and the replicators. She didn't want to file another report about them. "Well, I think it's the colonel's turn. I think something interesting is due."

There it was, the colonel in a black beanie and a yellow jumper.

"_Colonel, why are you out of uniform?" General Hammond asked._

"_I'm retiring." he replied._

"_Why?"_

"_So I can do this…" _ The hologram took Sam into is arms. They both kissed each other until a bright flash of light replaced them and Daniel was asking _"That's just how I feel about it, what do you think?"_

"Carter, don't freak out. That was one of the time loops we went through. Remember that archaeologist who was trying to save his wife? He sent us into about 200 loops of the same day." Jack was looking _very_ nervous.

"I know. I saw a small flash of some of those loops. Well, only a few seconds. I thought I was going crazy." Sam's heart skipped several beats. He considered retiring just to kiss her.

"Before you two talk any more, I think I should remind you about what happened on the Nox home world. Samantha was so distraught about your death. If she had lived long enough she would have cried." The voice laughed.

"Is that what you brought us here for? So you could replay our memories? Sam is my second in command! There are rules against this! Those memories were influenced by alien viruses and you know that!" Sam felt very confused. He called her by name by her first name which made her think he still had feelings for her. But he had tried to blame their kiss on an alien virus which they both know was a lie. "Carter, I think this might start to get out of hand. Don't judge me for what happens here"

"I won't, I promise. Wait… person who has us imprisoned, can you just tell us who you are?" Sam was getting very edgy and curious.

"If I reveal myself now, you might not find out what the one thing you desire most is. You will be left to find answers on your own." The voice warned.

"Colonel, I think I've figured out who or what this thing is and I need to be sure of it. We could be in really bad trouble."

"Go for it carter." Jack replied, his expression neutral standing in his casual fashion. "I agree with you. We do need to figure this out."

"Very well…" The voice replied less brutally than usual. A brunette woman wearing a white Greek style dress appeared. "… I am Eros, one of the few eternals. I brought you her to figure out why you stay on SG1, why you don't lead a normal life. That has been my task for 2000 years. My mother, Minerva, set me this task and I alone can finish it. When I have truly helped someone I will be able to return home. I only hope I have done enough for the both of you to earn my freedom." Then in a wisp of smoke she was gone.

"I'm sorry Colonel. I was wrong; I thought she was a replicator or a goa'uld. I shouldn't have asked her to show herself."

"It's OK Carter; I know why we are her now. She was talking about our, let's call it, relationship. I love you Samantha Carter. I always have and I always will. Yes, my ego will be bruised if you don't love me too. But wounds heal and I've had enough of them on SG1." Jacks eyes were full of love, trying to tell Carter how much he meant it in a single glance.

Instead of replying, Sam stood on her tip toes, placed her hands delicately on the back of his neck and tenderly kissed him soundly on the lips. She grew in happiness when he started kissing her back. That was when she felt a cool breeze; they were on the surface of the planet. Looking up she saw three moons, all pink. Jack released Sam to dial the gate to the Tok'ra home world in order to get access to a GDO. Before he reached the DHD Jack saw a GDO and piece of paper on the ground.

_You might need this. Daniel._

"That boy had a good idea. Well, are you ready to be court martialled?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied, hoping that their unique situation would save their careers.

San kissed Jack one last time before they stepped through the gate.

* * *

><p>For those of you who don't know the sighnificace of the GREEK dress Eros is wearing, you can find out in the next chapter! One to GO!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

It's the end, possibly! Enjoy:D

* * *

><p>"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter's voice boomed out of the speakers. General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c ran from the briefing room to the control room. Hoping their guess was right after 4 times of being wrong.<p>

"We're receiving an IDC…" Daniel may as well have been holding his breath and had his fingers crossed, hoping that his friends were coming home. "It's SG1!"

Almost running with elation, Daniel tried to calmly walk into the gate room. Seeing his friends walk down the ramp almost and him jump.

"I'm glad to see the two of you alive and well. You've been gone for two days. We have SG teams two, five and eleven in the briefing room planning a rescue mission. We can talk about this more at 0800 hours. You both need to get some rest." General Hammond informed them, relief in his voice.

"And shower." Daniel threw in. he didn't want to tell them they were covered in a reedy, translucent layer of sand.

"Thanks Daniel, good to see you too." Jack said cynically. "I missed you too."

Sam and Jack left the gate room whispering about how they were going to explain the kiss.

The following morning Sam walked over to Jack in the cafeteria holding her blue jello and a fork. Jack on the other hand, was eating pie, an unusual breakfast but so was jello. "Good morning sir."

"Morning Carter, have you thought over what I told you yesterday?" Jack replied taking another spoon of pie and chewing.

"Yes I have and I think we should tell him the truth. After what happened with the Za'tarc accident, Janet knows how we feel so we have a bit of leverage. It was also three years ago so if he knows we can work together without it effecting the team."

"Well thought out. I thought of retiring so you don't get court martialled. I'm getting old and there won't much oomph left in me for long."

"You might not have to. We had been drugged three times so Hammond might be able to blame it on that."

"We have 15 minutes until we get to reveal everything so I think that we should try to savour what might be our last meal here on what might be our last day at the SGC and we will spend it getting de-briefed and spilling something that really shouldn't be spilled."

Sat worriedly in the briefing room, Sam and Jack were holding hands for moral support. Daniel and Teal'c were sat opposite them closest to Hammond's office. As he walked into the room he looked relieved that all four of them were back in the same room.

"We all want to know what happened on P3X JU9 but I think you both need to hear what we found out. 50 clicks from the gate there was an ancient facility. We sent a UV to retrieve this image." He passed the image over to Sam. She released Jacks hand to receive the photograph. "We also found that a force field surrounded the gate, this was how you were knocked unconscious."

"With all due respect general, you were wrong about the force field. It was more than likely a sensor that alerted the eternal, Eros, to our arrival on her planet." Carter informed the general. She felt that Eros was a good place to start.

"I think we need to hear this from the beginning so we don't miss anything." The general informed them. It would be a good way to delay telling them about the kiss.

After a long story Sam got to the point where Eros had appeared. "I had thought she was either Goa'uld or Replicator because she said she had been there for 2000 years. After asking her to 'appear' we were told that her name was Eros and that she was an eternal."

"Eros was the god of love. Unlike Aphrodite, he was the god of pure love. He has made his way into modern day Valentine's Day celebrations. Eros had arrows which could infect anyone pierced by them with love." Daniel inserted. This piece of information was very useful.

"Well, she said that her mother, Minerva, had sent her there to grant people their heart's deepest desire. She had to stay until she had helped someone enough to earn her freedom. She then left and that was the last we heard from her."

Jack then picked up the story and took it to where he told Carter he loved her and always would. Daniel had a smug look on his face, almost as if he was laughing.

"Colonel you do realise I have to tell my superiors about this?" General Hammond informed him.

"I know, but it didn't end there." Jack told the general that he kissed Carter and that had bought their freedom.

"I don't believe this, even after the armbands, you weren't under the influence of alien tech? This will make a big difference here."

"What do you mean?" Sam and Jack asked at the same time.

"Should we tell them now? They really ought to know general." Daniel pleaded. They were hiding something, something important.

"Very well, while you were all still on the planet my superiors contacted me to bring something important to my attention. They had reviewed the many times the both of you had shared your feelings for each other. They have overturned the fraternisation regulation for the SGC and I was to announce it at 1400 hours three days ago. That was when Daniel and Teal'c gated in and we then investigated your disappearance. I still need to inform the base personnel about this. I think it is appropriate that the both of you are here to hear about it."

Sam and Jack's faces were full of shock. They were staring at the general for five minutes before they looked at Daniel. "You knew about this!" jack accused. He was quite mad at him for knowing this and keeping it from him and Sam.

"Yes, I did. General Hammond told us when we were de-briefed. We decided to wait until we had found you before everyone found out."

"I think I will dismiss you before this gets out of hand." The General insisted and left for his office. Daniel and Teal'c both left leaving Sam and Jack stood alone in the briefing room. Still shocked at what they had found out.

"Can you believe this? No frat regs. Next we'll all be carrying potatoes and weapons!" Jack joshed. "We would be wasting vegetables though."

"It's not that bad." Sam reflected. "After all, we get to be with the person we love."

"I didn't think of it that way." Jack pulled Sam closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. i will have more stories up soon!<p> 


End file.
